


模仿/Imitation

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: Top assassin always has followers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	模仿/Imitation

你是一名兢兢业业的ICA后勤人员。

你的作息很规律。你每天夜里都会被世界各地的同事们的紧急来电吵醒一到三次不等，你面目狰狞地一边打开笔电一边让对面的混蛋长话短说。你猜是爱丽丝，与她对接的特工总要求更多补给，她每次都东拼西凑；或者是约翰逊，听说他未能回收一把藏在垃圾桶里的手枪，正呕心沥血在报告里力证那不会成为证据。

不，约翰逊，它会的。所以这件事毫无疑问会被写在季度总结里。不，请吃饭也不行。

但你脑内构思的对话并未上演。来电里不是你任何一位同事的嚎叫。

是紧急任务。

你瞬间清醒了。

你好久没接到紧急任务了。老实说，你有点激动。紧急任务意味着更高的权限，能优先调用物资和人力无疑是一件挺爽的事情，虽然这一切服务于任务而非你本人；也意味着你将与最优秀的特工和处理者共事，即使这种“共事”完全是间接的，无接触的。

你深呼吸。你登录系统。你深呼吸。你点开任务简报。你深呼——窒息。

“谁能告诉我，”你说，“‘把三个硬币偷运进剧院一层的厕所里’算哪门子的紧急任务？”

你感到你的职业受到侮辱。提出这种要求的人都应该被扔进垃圾桶。说真的，“三个硬币”？你不能自己带进去吗？而且你打算干什么，投进自动售货机买胡椒博士吗？你愤愤不平地把滚动条拉到最上，想看看是哪位特工和处理者如此创意十足。

戴安娜……戴安娜·伯恩伍德。你倒吸一口凉气。一般来说，这意味着此任务来自戴安娜·伯恩伍德和传说中的……47。

对不起。我才应该被扔进垃圾桶。

我太不专业了。硬币明明是暗杀者的好伙伴。表面无磨损，且扔起来声音清脆的硬币实属上品。不过，硬币应该藏在哪里呢？马桶水箱是个经典的选择，但沉底之后不便取回也是个问题。

在公共场所隐藏非违禁品道具称得上最简单的工作，你很快就搞定了。尽管非常好奇，但关于这场只需要三个硬币作物资支援的任务究竟是如何进行的，对你来说只能是一个永远的谜。硬币没有被回收，虽然你挺想留作纪念。

这只是一个开始。

很遗憾，此处的“开始”不是指顶级刺客的支援需求开始由你负责，而是“把硬币偷运进指定地点”的任务开始占满你的日程。

这帮特工究竟有什么毛病？他们的处理者也都不审核吗？你瞪着清单，上面几乎全是硬币任务。有那么一瞬间，你以为ICA提供给他们的硬币已经从一个普通的金属小圆片升级成某种小巧又强力的高科技装备。

但硬币就是硬币。

这些需求谈不上棘手——但烦人。这明显是又一场跟风。你们后勤人员私底下常常因此嘲笑那些特工和处理者：明明各自都有惯用的武器和手段，却会忽然对同一种道具情有独钟。现在看来这显然是出于对顶尖刺客的模仿。

你叹气。无法想象季度总结报告会变成什么样。你本以为调用记录会以军火为主，而现在这份报告将变得令人怀疑你一直在玩忽职守。

一则新消息拯救了你。一份紧急任务。

你像溺水者抓住救生圈，光速点开简报。今时不同往日，你亟需一些正常、高端，对得起你的职业精神的工作——

一条鱼。运至地下停车场。

什么玩意？！你忍辱负重地滑动鼠标滚轴。不管发布者是谁，这种明摆着是戏弄的任务你才不要——

戴安娜·伯恩伍德。

鱼，钝器的一种，因为在击打时造成的声音较小而受到特工们的欢迎。一般习惯用死的。不知道特工47习惯用什么品种的鱼呢？如果以一般成年男子的体型判断，鱼的体长以10到12英寸为宜。当然，形状和重量也应当加以考虑。在地下停车场藏一条鱼并非难事，如何遮掩腥味这一点你会好好斟酌的。

思及此，你打了个寒噤。必须有人做点什么。你仿佛已经看到数日之后的工作清单：把一条鱼运至电梯井、花坛、废屋……。那帮跟风成性的特工绝对干得出来。

-

目标已消灭。

鱼被扔进撤离点附近的河里，47驾车离开任务地点。车辆由ICA提供，被伪装成一辆普普通通的民用车，中控台上还放着一个拿破仑·波拿巴摆件。

47看着拿破仑·波拿巴，若有所思。


End file.
